Dark Love
by xNyc-fitaX
Summary: She has never been loved before. And whoever did love her, died. She steals to survive. She trusts noone. Until now. GirlxBakura
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh...though I wish I do. *Sighs...*  
  
Bakura: Oh be quiet. You know you don't. Why fuss over it?  
  
XNyc_fitax: Because I want it...  
  
Bakura: *Smirks* Wouldn't you know it? A girl wants Yu Gi Oh...what a surprise.  
  
X: Oh shut up you! Why don't you just quiet down?!  
  
Bakura: What? *Gives an inicent look* You're mad at me?  
  
X: Uh...*Can't resist the look* Oh all right. I'm not mad. Just quiet down so I can tell the story okay? You're in it....  
  
Bakura: Fine.  
  
X: Oh, and by the way, this story has been on my mind ALL DAY. So I'm really anxious to make it. Please review!  
  
Bakura: *Rolls eyes*  
  
.::Notes: 'Thoughts'  
  
"Speach"  
  
(When I talk to you...or Bakura talks to you)  
  
Bakura: Like hell I'm gonna talk to the rea-!  
  
X: Be quiet! What did I tell you?!  
  
Bakura: *Grumbles*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
********'s POV  
  
The warm rooftop met my feet as I landed gracefully on it. I stood up, and wiped the few drops of sweat from my forehead. It was a humid night, and my silver cloak stuck to my pale flesh. My hood covered most of my head and face, except for my glowing gray eyes. I looked down at the walking passer-bys, and the speeding cars wizzing past my glance. Shrugging off my curiousity, I turned back to the glass roof in front of me. I swiftly walked to it, and leaned over it. I could see the inside of the museum; the beautifully crafted Egyption artifacts shimmering in the streaks of moonlight. I sighed, glancing over to the glass case in the middle of the room. Inside stood a glimmering golden staff. Twisting around the staff was a silver snake; with it's head at the top. It's gaping mouth held a deep purple jewel that was fit for a king. A small Egyption eye was neatly carved in the jewel. I smiled, and stood back from the roof. I held out one pale arm, and chanted, "Asered, Nefereth, Caleredth..." A dark circular cut was formed in the glass roof. The diameter was about three to four feet across. Suddenly, the circular piece of the roof slid out, and floated in my hands. I chanted my words again, and gestured the glass toward the ground. It flew to the floor, and layed there. I turned back to the opening, and leaned my head through it. The cool air of the museum blew gently in my face; comforting me. I grabbed the edge of the round opening, and flipped my body inside. (You know, like a summersault. Bakura: Shut up already! Me: Sorry.) I hung on the edge of it for a while, adjusting to what I just did.(?) Then I let go, flipped in the air, and landed half an inch above the ground. I floated across the cool marble floor towards the glass case I had my eye on. I was about to lift off the case, but as soon as I touched the tip of my fingers on the freezing glass, a loud alarm blared around me. I gasped and withdrew my hands. Two or three guards dashed in to the room, holding deadly weapons. They all pointed their guns straight at me without hesitation. It was probably my cloak that told them I was a theif. I hissed at them, and stood up straight. In an instant, my eyes turned white. They were empty and emotionless. I lifted my arms up; palms facing outward. I chanted again, "Asered, Nefereth, Caleredth..." The guard's guns suddenly had dark substances around them. They started to bend, creating a shreiking sound that peirced through the air. The guards dropped their guns, and cried out in protest; covering their ears roughly. Their eyes were slammed shut, and I could still hear their moaning while I lifted off the glass covering, and grabbed the staff in a quick motion. With a free hand, I raised my arm toward the guards, and lifted them up in the air. I threw them to the ceiling, and they stuck there like magnets. "Bye..." I said to the unconcious guards, sneering. I was about to leave, but a voice stopped my movement. "I don't think that belongs to you, now does it?" I turned around, facing a dark shadow standing in the middle of the entranceway.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I saw a dark-silver cloaked person standing in the middle of the museum. She seemed to be female, and had a hood covering her head. I could only see her glowing eyes deep in her hood. She turned towards me, and stared at me. "You shouldn't be taking that. I should." I told her. She glowered at me, and turned away. I could hear her chant some mysterious words, and a dark substance was created on the wall; swiveling around in a circle. She looked back at me, and smirked. Then she ran towards the wall. I growled, and jumped at her. Colliding in to each other, we fell to the ground, and the staff slid across the marble floor. I could hear her hiss at me, and tried to push me off her, but I resented. I grabbed the top of her hood, and pulled it off. Black hair with thin white streaks flew out of the covering. Her white eyes turned gray, and she glared at me. Her pale face suddenly turned red in rage. With a grunt, she rougly pushed me off, and jumped up. She rushed towards the Egyption staff, and grabbed it swiftly, and in seconds she jumped through the darkness. I could hear her last words spoken to me, "Don't EVER do that again!"   
  
********'s POV  
  
I reached the rooftop, and stood there for a moment. I held the staff in my hands, smiling at the snake's head. Then, my smile turned in to a grim line. 'How dare he do that to me?! Who was he?!' I thought furiously. 'He wasted my time, and I could have gotten caught! More guards would have come in!' I paced around the roof, rubbing the jewel in the snake's mouth. I sighed, and mumble, "He better not interfere again..." I placed the hood back on my head, and walked to the edge of the rooftop. I stood on the edge, and put the staff deep in my pocket. I then jumped off. Humid wind whistled past me as I reached out, and grabbed a flagpole sticking out of the museum. I twirled around it, and finally let go, zooming down the air. A gargoyle was in my way, so I decided to land on it. I moved in the air, and landed lightly on the warm gargoyle; my cloak not far behind. It landed around me, and I stood up.(Uhh..what I meant was that my-er- I mean HER cloak was trailing behind her, and when she landed, the cloak landed with her, and it surrounded her. You know, like Batman. ^^) I looked over the city, and thought, 'One down, two more to go..'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
What did you think, huh? Good huh? Alright, alright. It kinda sucks. I think. Well, tell me what you thought of it, and tell me if you want more! In other words, R&R!! 


	2. Chapter 2

X: Wow, I got reviews already! Thanks!  
  
Bakura: *Sighs* Do I have to do it FOR you?  
  
X: What?  
  
Bakura: You know...  
  
X: Oh yeah. Ahem- Bakura wears polka-dotted panties!  
  
Bakura: WHAT?!!!!  
  
X: Well you do...  
  
Bakura: Why you--!!!  
  
X: Uh...because of some technical difficulities, we will get on with the story! Oh, and I do not own  
  
Yu Gi Oh! *Runs out of the room*  
  
Bakura: *Growls and runs after her*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
'Who was she?' I walked through a dark alley, pondering. Shadow bounced off the walls, comforting me. 'Her powers were strong and powerful. I sensed it. But, how?' My white, silvery hair fell in my face as damp, hot air blew around me. Muddy water slushed under my sneakers. Anger suddenly grew inside me. "How dare she take it? I wanted it! She took it from me!", I growled angrily. "If only I was quicker!" I kicked a can, sending an echoing "clank" through the alley. I stopped walking, and thought for a moment. 'If only I know where she lived. Then I would be able to take it from her.' I reached down, and picked up the can from before. Crushing it in my fingers, I walked behind a building; disappearing view.  
  
********'s POV  
  
I sighed, and took off my dark-silver cloak. Laying in on my leather couch, I walked through the room. I stood in front of my mirror, staring at myself. Dark circles surrounded my eyes. I reached up to them, and rubbed around them. A shimmer of red met my eyes. I looked over at the frame of my mirror. Gold snakes coiled their bodies around the frame; it's ruby eyes glowing in the moonlight. I ubbed the smooth red eyes. Then, I reached towards my table, and picked up a towel. Dipping it in my water bowl, I lifted the dripping towel to my face. I cleaned it up, and dropped it back down to the table. Drying my towel, I thought, 'What was he doing there? And why did I sense something evil?' Shrugging it off, I walked to my couch, and sat down. I picked up my cloak, and rummaged inside it. I took out the staff, and moved it around in my hands. It was beautiful. I sighed again, and closed my eyes. I leaned back, wishing that I didn't have to do this. Wishing that they didn't die. Wishing...wishing that I would be loved... I shuddered, and leaned against the armrest of my couch. As I slept there, a tear slowly slid down my cheek.  
  
Next Day-or should I say night......   
  
Bakura's POV  
  
"Oh come on. PLEASE??"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh pretty, PRETTY please?!"  
  
"I said NO!!"  
  
"Fine!" Serenity slid off the bed, pouting. She turned back to me, and pointed to her naked body. "You won't be able to touch THIS anymore then!", she cried out. Sticking her nose in the air, she walked over to a pile of pink clothes, and went through it. Pulling out a pair of bras and panties, she glared at me, and walked in to her bathroom. I rolled my eyes, and pulled off the covers. As I got off the bed, I thought, 'I don't understand why Serenity doesn't care about how I feel. I can't always fool around with her. I'm just so bored..' I walked over to my pile of clothes, and grabbed a t-shirt, and navy blue jeans. Slipping them on, I muttered, "Where could she be?" I shook my head, which shifted my hair on my back. "Why do I keep thinking about her? I lost the staff. So what? There are many other items I can get." I sighed, and sat on the bed. 'Serenity is so annoying. Not to mention...unintelligent. (X:I don't have anything against her, if you thought that.) I need to leave her. I just can't stand this anymore. I need someone. I need someone, that understands my pain...my loneliness.' I looked out the window. 'Someone that understands my need for true love....' Glaring, I grunted, and mumbled, "What am I talking about? I don't need anyone! I don't need love!" I walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked. "Gotta go Serenity. Bye." Walking through the bathroom door, I could practically hear the faint shout, "Huh?"  
  
********'s POV  
  
Tonight was coolor than before. Much cooler. With a swift movement, I murmured my chant, "Asered, Nefereth, Caleredth..." I intertwined my fingers, and then seperated them. Dark particles covered my hands and fingers. Then, I placed my hands together, and rolled them in to fists. Finally, I seperated them again. A long thin rope was made from the dark particles. I hooked the end, and I looked up at the building. Grunting, I swung with all my energy. The 'rope' was flung up at the top of the building, and landed on the edge of the rooftop. Smiling slightly in content, I tugged the 'rope' to see if it hung tight enough. Sure enough, it was. I then pulled myself up the 'rope'. My feet stuck to the wall like glue.(Kinda lame synanym right?) In seconds, I reached the rooftop. I swung my pale legs over the edge, and landed on the roof. I stood up, and gathered up all the 'rope'. With a glow of my eyes, the 'rope' disappeared. Turning around, I walked over to a glass roof that was similar to the one the other night. Using the same method as before, I quickly cut a rather large circle in the glass. After I lifted it off, I dropped it on the ground, and jumped in. The "whoosh"ing air flew past my ears as I summersaulted in the air, and landed gracefully on the stone floor. My eyes glowed white again, and my vision turned white. I looked around the 'white' room, and detected red lazers near my so called prize. I lifted my hands up in front of me, and chanted once more. In an instant, the red lazers disappeared. The straight line on my face turned upwareds. Walking slowly to the ancient Egyption object, I studied it. It was a stone sword that had amazing carvings on it. It was so powerful, that with one swing of it, it was able to cut a person in half; literally. As soon as I reached it, I grabbed it, and started running towards the main door. The cold stone froze my fingers. Before I can even open the door, it suddenly swung open on it's own. I slammed in to somebody, and I fell on the floor. I could hear the the stone sword dropped loudly to the ground. My head hit the ground, knocking me unconscious.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
If there are spelling mistakes, I appoligize, for I am too lazy to check it. R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could, I still don't own Yugioh. Rats...  
  
Bakura: Anyways...On with the story!  
  
X: I'm supposed to say that!  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah??  
  
X: Yeah!! *Jumps over, and pushed Bakura to the ground*  
  
Bakura: *Punches*  
  
Bakura and xNyc_fitaX: *Fighting wildly*  
  
Ryou: *Comes out of nowhere, and pushes them away with his leg* Let's get on with the story shall we?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dim sunlight slanted through the window, as she slowly opened her pale eyes. She stared up at the ceiling, regaining consciousness. Grunting with effort, she slowly sat up and squinted around the room. She seemed to be in a small den, which had a damp breeze blowing around her. The couch she was sitting on had old clothes lying around on it. Not to mention dirty sweat socks hanging on the armrest. Raising an eyebrow, she scanned the room some more. A glass table stood in front of her; with mugs and glasses filled with drinkable liquids. Across from the table, was a woven cloth hanging on the wall. There was a picture of a young woman with white hair carrying a small child in her arms that was sewn in to the cloth. Cocking her head to the side, she studied the cloth closely.   
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I watched her in the dark shadows. She was quite beautiful. Her black hair with white streaks hung just below her shoulders. Her gray eyes were shining with interest. Her dark-silver cloak covered her pale skin, and her tight black jumpsuit. A silver belt hung around her waist. When she cocked her head, her black hair fell in her face, making her looked mysterious. Her curiosity made me smirk, as I walked out of the shadows. She stared at me, her eyes widened. "Who are you?" she asked accusingly. I slowly walked over to her. She backed an inch away, and asked again, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Bakura. And who might you be?" I replied. Before she could answer, I moved closer to her, and our noses practically touched. She glared slightly at me, and answered, "My name is Nightingale. What am I doing here?"  
  
"Why...you sound as if I were to hurt you."  
  
"You might. And if you do, you'll regret it."  
  
"And why might that be?" I raised an eyebrow, and smirked. She growled quietly, and pushed me roughly away. "Why did you take me here?"  
  
"You looked hurt, and so I brought you here so the guards won't take you away."  
  
"But why did you care?"  
  
"Did I say that I cared?"  
  
"You took me here. That tells me that you cared." She smiled slightly, and rolled her eyes. "Oh I get it. You wanted my sword. No wonder." Jumping off my couch, she ran to the window. She was about to step out, but she turned around, and muttered, "Where is my sword?"  
  
"Sword?"   
  
"Yes. My sword. From the museum."  
  
"I don't have it. I thought you might-"  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"Now, now. Don't have to yell." I smiled slyly at her, and shrugged. "Look. I don't have it. You must have left it at the museum when I brought you here."  
  
"I know you took it. That's why you brought me here. You just wanted it." I shook my head, and walked over to her. When I reached her, I stared in to her eyes. "You know...we could work together. We both steal priceless items. You only steal, because you rely on it. Am I right?" I asked in a whisper. She just stood there, breathing steadily. Then she sighed angrily, and turned back to the window. She jumped out on to the fire escape. Then, I could hear her mumble back, "I would never work with you." She grabbed the edge of the fire escape, and sprung off the cold metal. The air wooshed past her, as she dropped down in to the streets. I watched her as she dodged past curious padestrions, and ran in to a dark alley. Disappearing from view.   
  
Nightingale's POV  
  
'You know...we could work together. We both steal priceless items. You only steal because you rely on it...'  
  
'...rely on it...' I sat in my cold room apartment room, shuddering. "I want to work with someone. Someone I could rely on. Someone I could befriend with," I murmured. I slid my knees up to my chin, and lay it on them. I raised my left arm, and stared at my wounds. My pale complexion had red swollen slits on it. Dried blood ran around the wounds. The cuts were painful, but worth it.   
  
I sighed.   
  
Every time I stole something, I would cut myself with a knife, so I could punish myself for it. I shuddered again, this time from the cold. I stood up, and walked over to my polished cabinet. I opened it up, and took out the knife. It still had dried blood stuck on the blade. I gripped the iron handle tightly, and I placed the sharp blade on my pale arm. With a swift movement, I cut my arm cleanly. I put the knife away, and watched the blood drip down the length of my arm. My eyes welled up, but I forced myself not to let them drop and roll down my cheeks. I walked over to my apartment window, and stared outside. "Maybe..." I whispered. "Maybe one day we'll work together. When we meet again...Bakura. Maybe...."   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! ^.^ 


End file.
